Penile Surgery Risks
There a number of men that are not satisfied with the way their penis looks. Maybe they feel it is too small, not wide enough, etc. Some men have a deformity of the penis, also called Peyronie’s disease. Others may have problems with erectile dysfunction and may be trying to find ways of correcting this. There are many different methods out there and while pills and pumps only provide temporary enlargement, some men are looking at penile surgery to fix their problems. While penile surgery is a well known method of enlarging the penis, many men don’t understand the potential risks that may be involved, as well as the high costs of these surgeries. Do the risks and costs outweigh the so-called benefits? While this article is not going to say ‘don’t do it,’ it is designed to give you a short description of what is involved with different forms of this surgery, the risks involved, and then you can decide whether or not it is right for you. As reported byhttp://best-penis-extenders.net best-penis-extenders.net , One of the techniques for penile surgery is a lengthening of the penis itself. Most people don’t know the much of the penis extends into the interior of the body, and a ligament connects the penis to the pelvic bone. What happens in this surgery is that an incision is made at the base of the penis, and this ligament is severed. This can increase the length of the penis as much as two inches, depending on the person. While scarring is minimal, there can be complications as well as infection in the groin area. Severe cases can also lead to permanent tissue damage. Another well known technique for penile surgery is girth enlargement, making the penis wider, but also adding some length. What happens here is the fat tissues from other parts of the body are removed and injected into the penis at various spots, making the penis larger. There are a number of risks involved here. While it is true that it will make your penis bigger, it is not a permanent solution. Fat cells are ultimately absorbed back into the body over time. How long it takes depends on the person, their sexual activity, etc. Once these cells are absorbed, more surgery is required. Another problem that may develop is an unevenness to the penis itself, making it crooked, or even deformed. This can also happen as the cells are absorbed into the body, since they don’t always get absorbed in a uniform manner. In addition, another side effect of this procedure can be a loss of sensitivity, which can be devastating in some men. According to best-penis-stretcher.net , there is another penile surgery method that many men who suffer from erectile dysfunction undergo, and that is the penis implant. Put simply a bulb inflation device is placed in the scrotum, replacing one of the testicles, and implants are placed in the penis itself, one or two depending on the procedure. The man ‘pumps’ up the implant to get an erection, and a valve releases the implant when finished. There are a number of risks involved, here. Loss of sensitivity, deformities, and even impotence are just some of them. While many men may want to change their appearance, it is important to weigh all your options when it comes to penis enlargement in general. Other Resources: http://www.livescience.com/3381-penile-extenders-work-doctors.html Category:health